Fox and Chicken
by FanfictionRulesMyLife
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke won the war, but with a cost. Their lives...or are they dead. And who are these weird ANBU, Fox and Chicken. And what's up with people returning to life. A few OCs will appear then disappear, just Warning.
1. Prologue: The Death of Heroes

**A/N: It's just the Prologue. The Chapters will be longer. Don't worry.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Time. Time is precious. With every tick, we're closer to death.

It was probably an hour or two. But it felt like years. The konaha 12, minus Neji, and their senseis, Kakashi, Guy, and Kurenai, plus Sai. Sat there waiting for the results.

"Damn it!" Kiba says, punching the wall. "How long does it take to find out any news."

Kurenai puts a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, and Sakura-can are the best."

Kiba calms down after that.

"It's been forever." Lee mutters.

After another hour, Sakura exits, looking exhausted. Everyone rushes to her. Bombarding her with questions.

"Shishou is trying her best. But, she's getting desperate." Sakura answers.

"Yesterday was his birthday…Why does he get the worst luck near his birthday." Hinata cries.

Ino tries to cheer Hinata up, but the tears in her eyes are preventing her from doing so.

"They're strong. They're the ones who won the war. They'll survive." Sai says, giving hope to everyone.

Everyone nods.

Another hour later. Shizune exits the room. Eveyone looks up expectedly.

"What's the news?" Tenten questions.

Shizune looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are dead."

Everyone's dressed in black. The whole village is there, grieving for their dead heroes.

Tsunade clears her throat, tears attempting to escape her eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sauke were the two heroes who sacraficed their lives, so that all of us could live. Today, we honor to know them both."

A moment of silence happens.

Hinata walks to the front. "Naruto, was the kindest person I ever known. He would sacrafice the world to save his precious people. I'm happy I got to know him, love him, and be his first love." Tears start streaming down her face. "He'll be happily with his parents now."

Sakura was next to talk about Sasuke. "Sasuke. I was one of those girls, who fangirled over him…and I still do. He will be greatly missed."

* * *

One by one started to leave, until Tsunade was the last one. She glanced over behind her shadow, looking straight at the two figures in the shadows. Tsunade nodded and the two flashed away.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. I fixed it...kinda lol. **


	2. Day 1: Welcome Back

**A/N: 1 year later. Sorry about the first chapter...i just noticed how it doesn't have the complete ending. Check it out again, or you'll be confused lol. **

* * *

**1 Year Later  
**

"Stop." Chicken orders. Fox continued to poke Chicken.

"Stop." Fox pokes harder.

"Do not make me stab you with a kunai again." Chicken threatens.

Fox pouts. "You're a killjoy."

Chicken ignores Fox and knocks on the door.

"Enter."

They both enter. They stop in the tracks when they see who's in the room. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai.

"We've return Tsunade-sama." Fox says in a deeper voice.

Tsunade nods. "Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai dismissed. Shizune get me some tea and food to eat. Bring enough for them too."

Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Shizune exit.

* * *

"I see your mission was a success." Tsunade asks.

"Not really." Fox sighs and sits on a chair. The ANBU watching from the shadows, give a questioning look.

"We've seen 7 of them. They're heading towards Konoha as we speak." Chicken explains.

"Last place we saw them, was while we were talking to the Raikage." Fox explains.

"Something bigger is following them too." Chicken says.

"Do you know what it is?" Tsunade asks.

"It feels like a weaker Obito." Fox answers.

"ETA?" Tsunade asks, as Shizune returns with 4 cups of tea, and some sushi.

"3 Days for the 7 and 5-6 for Obito." Chicken answers.

"We need to prepare the Konoha 12." Shizune says.

"I agree with Shizune-san. They need to be ready." Fox answers.

"Ok. I'll think of a plan. Dismissed." Tsunade orders.

* * *

"Hey Sai. Tsunade-shishou doesn't usually make Shizune get food for ANBU." Sakura wonders.

Sai nods. "Hm...maybe they're really important."

The two 18 years olds glance at Kakashi, who seems lost in thought. Sakura notices and points it out. "Something wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looks at Sakura. "I had a weird feeling around those two."

Sakura and Sai look at each other. They hadn't sensed anything.

"Like wha-" Sakura starts.

"Sakura-sensei!" A girl yells. Sakura turns around and notices her genin, Aya Miyo. "I've been looking for you! You're 30 minutes late for the meeting."

Sakura smiles sheepishly. "Gomen. Let's head there now. Bye Kakashi-sensei. Sai." Student and Sensei run to their destination.

Sai and Kakashi continue to walk together.

"Sai. Do you know who Fox and Chicken are?" Kakashi asks.

Sai shakes his head. "No idea."

Kakashi nods. "Well i'm heading off now." Kakashi flashes away, leaving Sai wondering about those ANBU.

* * *

"Gomen." Sakura says when she and Miyo arrive.

"Sakura-sensei. You're never late." Mamoru Ike says.

"Yes. What happened?" Yoshi Daisuke asks.

Sakura smiles. "Tsunade-shishou had a quick meeting. Don't worry about, it ok?"

"Hai." Her students said obediently.

"Ok, your first D mission starts tomorrow..." Sakura says, and smiles. Her team cheers.

* * *

"We shouldn't even be seen in public." Chicken mutters. Fox smirks.

"Chill out. It's our first day back. And we aren't normal ANBU. Tsunade-sama said to act different from regular ANBU."

People stared at the ANBU. They weren't used to seeing ANBU walking through the streets. ANBU usually aren't seen, till needed.

"I think it's stupid." Chicken groans.

"You think everything's stupid." Fox laughs.

Chicken glares. "Don't mock me."

"Aaaaaand the stick is back in your ass." Fox sighs. A vein pops out of Chicken's head. Chicken tackles Fox and the two start fighting, gaining the attention of everyone on the street.

* * *

Meanwhile in the shadows, the ANBU stared at the two fighting and sighs.

"Hokage-sama knows how to pick them." Dog sighs, remembering what Tsunade told them.

_As soon as Fox and Chicken left. Tsunade sighs. "If any of you are confused. Come out and ask your questions."_

_3 ANBU comes out and stand in front of their Hokage. _

_"I've never seen those ANBU before, or know their names." One says with a Dog mask. _

_"You don't know them because those are special ANBU. I hand picked them, myself. Only Shizune and I know who they are. You won't know them or their mission will be ruined. Do not interrupt anything they do. They have to stand out. Also, do not try to find out their identities. Keeping their identities hidden is key to the mission. That's an order."Tsunade says. The ANBU nods._

_"Why only the Konoha 12 have to be prepared? Shouldn't every ninja be informed if it involves Obito?" Another says with a Mouse mask._

_"That is classified. But I want a few ANBU to gather them tomorrow, to train them. Listen to the orders of Chicken. Are we clear." Tsunade demands._

_"Hai. Hokage-sama." The three say._

_"One more thing. Fox and Chicken will be my personal bodyguards for the time being, until their mission is completed. Dog and Mouse, you are dismissed from being my bodyguards for right now. Dismissed." Tsunade orders._

_The ANBU nod and leave._

"They're causing a commotion. We really should do something." An ANBU says.

"We can't. Hokage-sama's orders. Plus Lee-san and Guy-san are heading towards them. So is Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. They'll stop them." Mouse says.

* * *

"Come on Lee. 1,000 more!" Guy encouraged his student.

"This is nothing! I have the power of youth in me!" Lee yells, jumping from roof to roof, while doing a handstand.

"Woah! ANBU-sans please stop fighting!" A voice yells. This got the attention of Lee and Guy.

They look at each other thinking the same thing. They run to the scene, and once they make it. They do a big opening.

"We sense your power of youth, ANBU-sans!" Lee yells, excitedly.

"But, not in front of the citizens. Lets stop and continue this in the training grounds." Guy yells.

Fox and Chicken ignore them both and continue to punch, slap, and pinch eachother.

"Why am I not surprised, you two are here?" Ino sighs. Lee and Guy turn around to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Ah! What a pleasant surprise. We have not seen each other in a while." Lee smiles.

"Yeah. We've been busy with missions. Even you two." Choji sighs. "It'll be nice to just hang out with the Konoha 12, just like old times..."

"It's too troublesome to get a day off. With the chunin exams coming, it's hard for me to get a day off." Shikamaru sighs.

"But it won't hurt to try."Guy smiles.

Someone in the crowd coughs. The ninjas look at the lady. "Um...they're still fighting."

The ninjas smiles sheepishly. Guy pulls Fox away from Chicken, while Shikamaru and Lee pull Chicken away from Fox.

"Why are you two fighting?" Ino asks. "I've never seen ANBU fight in public. What's the deal?"

Chicken glares and sticks his tongue at Fox. "He started it." Fox smiles, his plan worked. Chicken realizes what Fox, and sighs. "You do that just to have fun. BAKA!"

"Well just don't do it in front of the citizens, please." Ino sighs. Fox and Chicken stand up, Fox laughs, grabs Chicken's arm, and run, leaving the dumbfounded ninjas.

"What the hell is wrong with those two?" Choji asks.

"Nothing! They have the power of youth! Come Lee, we shall join them!" Guy says. Guy and Lee run after them.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighs.

* * *

Hinata sat at her desk, grading some paper for Iruka-sensei.

"Hinata-sama, dinner is ready." One of the servants say. Hinata wasn't hungry.

"Um, can you bring it to my room? I'm very busy with grading papers." Hinata asks.

"Hai, Hinata-sama." The servant says.

"Arigatou." Hinata says, and sighs. Tomorrow was her deceased boyfriend's birthday, and the day after that is his death. Hinata was dreading these two days. Hinata grabs and holds a picture of her and her boyfriend. "I miss you. Why'd you have to die?" She then glanced at a picture of her deceased cousin. "And why did you have to sacrifice yourself for Naruto and I?" Hinata clutches the pictures close to her, and starts to sob uncontrollably.

Hiashi decided to give his daughter her food. Once he got at least 5 feet away, he could hear his daughter's crying. It broke his heart, but he knew the only person who could comfort her was dead. "Damnit." He cursed. The only thing he could do was be there. He breathed and entered her room.

Hinata jumped and quickly wiped the tears away quickly. "F-Father!"

Hiashi set the food on the table, sat on her bed, and pated next to him. Hinata sat next to him. Then Hiashi does something that surprised her, he hugs her.

"It's alright to cry." Hiashi says. Hinata can't take it anymore and starts crying, badly.

* * *

"We're sleeping here?" Fox asks amazed. Chicken nods.

"Tsunade-sama said here." Chicken states.

"Yeah, but it's kind of too expensive for a temporary house." Fox says, noticing all the expensive gear.

"Well we better get a good nice of sleep. Tomorrow is going to be hell." Chicken sighs.

"I know." Chicken says sadly.

They both start removing their gear and get into pajamas. Then slowly untie their masks, get into bed, and covered half their face by laying the mask on top.

"Night." They both say.


	3. Day 2: Birthday (Part 1)

**A/N:  
**

**Fox-with the mask on  
Naruto-with the mask off**

**Chicken-with the mask on  
Sasuke-with the mask off**

* * *

Fox groaned.

"**Naruto.**" Kurama says.

"Hmm?" Fox mutters.

"**Happy 18th birthday.**" Kurama says smiling.

Fox sits up. His mask sliding off his face, revealing who was under the mask. The Hero of Konoha, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He sighs. "Yeah. It is. Sadly, I can't hang out with my friends...or Hinata."

Kurama sighs. "**I know it's hard. Tsunade gave you a choice to tell one person. And neither you or Sasuke haven't.**"

"Yeah. But if I tell someone, everyone will hate that person because that person didn't tell them." Naruto plops back into the bed. "Ugh."

"**Well. I'm going back to sleep. Later**." Kurama says.

Naruto gets up, and notices it's the afternoon...THE AFTERNOON? He was supposed to report to Baa-chan in the morning. He quickly changes into his armor, grabs his mask, and uses Hiraishin no Jutsu.

* * *

"Dismissed." Tsunade says to Tenten. Kurenai bows and turns around when Naruto flashes into the room. Luckily he fell on his face, so Kurenai didn't get to see who fell.

A vein popped out of Tsunade's head, while Shizune smiled sheepishly. Naruto quickly put the mask on, and stood up. "You're late."

"G-Gomen, T-Tsunade-b-s-sama." Fox stutters, knowing as soon as Kurenai leaves, he's going to be pulverized.

Kurenai stared at the ANBU in the room, still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. She sighed, shook her head, and exited out the door.

Tsunade sat up, eye twitching. "BAKA!" Tsunade grabbed, Naruto by his hair and punched him in the face. "Do you not know how close Kurenai was in finding out."

Fox backed up into the wall. He looked at Shizune for help, but she smiled sheepishly. "Gomen! I did not realize that Kurenai-sensei was in the room. Please don't kill me, dattebayo!"

* * *

An hour later, Sakura entered the room. "Shishou. The hospital ne-uh...?"

The scene in front of her was unusual. Fox was dying in the hands of her shishou and Shizune trying to stop Tsunade. The three noticed Sakura. Tsunade lets go of Fox making him fall onto the ground, and sits up straight, not even attempting to help Fox. Shizune quickly went to Fox and helped him sit up.

"Uh. Do I even want to know?" Sakura asks.

"No. What's wrong?" Tsunade asks.

"Well Chicken-san finished our training." Sakura says.

"Ok. The results?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Kiba is in the hospital..." Sakura starts.

"Why?" Tsunade demands. _Please not something stupid._

"Well. Kiba made fun of Chicken-san's hair..." Sakura sighs.

"What the hell did he do that." Tsunade demands.

"Well..." Sakura starts.

"I got all day." Tsunade says. "Shizune. Heal Fox, while Sakura tells her story."

* * *

"10 minutes after Dog-san introduced us to Chicken-san..." Sakura starts.

"_You 11 will be dealing with something huge. In a few days. That I can't be that specific of." Chicken says._

_"Then how do we defend Konoha if we don't know what the hell we're going to fight." Tenten says._

_Chicken sighs. "Let me finish explaining."_

_"Keep this information to yourselves and your senseis. We're dealing with something from the 4th Shinobi War. But we don't want to alarm the people of Konoha. So you 11, your senseis, few ANBU, and Tsunade-sama will defend Konoha." Chicken finishes._

_"Why only a few? It took all 5 great nations to fight the 4th shinobi war. And we lost 2 of the best fighters, we had in the 4th shinobi war." Ino says._

_Before Chicken could reply. "It's because we have to protect the King." Shikamaru says._

_Konaha 11 look at each other and nod._

_Chicken helped each ninja in their weakest points. _

_Kiba was his hardest, because he was stubborn._

_"Just keep repeating what I taught you." Chicken says._

_"I've been for the past 2 hours. This isn't helping." Kiba growls. _

_"Well keep doing it. It's going to help you. Stop being a stubborn dog." Chicken says._

_Kiba glares. "Maybe thats why you were given the name chicken."_

_Chicken raises an eyebrow. "And why would that be?"_

_"Because your hair looks like a chicken." Kiba smirks._

_Chicken's eye twitches. "Take that back. Dog breath."_

_Kiba glares. "No. Chicken head."_

* * *

"And then they got into a very heated fist fight." Sakura says.

Tsunade's eye twitched. _I have to deal with three idiots today._

"Alright. I'll check on him. Then yell at the two. Dismissed Sakura." Tsunade says rubbing her temples.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune starts.

"Once Fox awakens. Both of you arrive to the training grounds. I need to beat some shit out of two idiots." Tsunade growls as she leaves.

_Poor Sasuke and Kiba. _Shizune thinks as she heals Fox.

* * *

"YOU DO NOT MAKE FUN OF AN ANBU!" Tsunade yells at Kiba.

Kiba is baking up to the wall. "G-Gomen. H-Hokage-sama."

Chicken smirks. _Serves him right._

Tsunade turns around and glares at Chicken. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MAKE FUN OF HIM?!"

Chicken wipes the smirk off of his face. _Maybe this is why, Naruto is scared of her sometimes. _"He said my teaching wasn't helping him at all."

"It wasn't!" Kiba yells. Tsunade death-glares at him, making him whimper in fear.

"You should have taught him another way instead of calling him stubborn dog." Tsunade yells. She grabs both of their ears and pulls them to the training grounds.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait here Shizune-ne-sama?" Fox says. Shizune smiles.

"Well. Maybe not too long." Shizune answers then notices Hinata across the field. "Hinata's over there."

Fox's heart beat faster. _H-Hina-Hinata-chan? _"W-what?"

Shizune smiles. "I'm going to get extra medical supplies. Bye." Shizune runs away before Fox can stop her.

_Damn it nee-chan. _Fox looks at his girlfriend...was she crying? SHE WAS CRYING! On instinct he ran to her and almost hugged her, but he trip and fell.

Hinata yelped, and then noticed it was an ANBU. "A-ANBU-san."

Fox sat up. "Hello. I couldn't help but notice you were crying." Hinata stared at Fox. "Oh. Call me Fox."

_Why does he seem so familiar?_ Hinata wonders. "H-Hello Fox-san."

"You wouldn't mind me asking why you were crying?" Fox asked. _I bet it's because it's my birthday._

Hinata stays quiet for a while, but then finally decides to answer. "Today's my deceased boyfriend's birthday. And I miss him dearly." A tear runs down Hinata's face.

That broke his heart. "H-Hinata. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Hinata looked up, confused. "I promise?"

"Naruto-san chose to do something during the war. But couldn't tell anyone, in result he died. But his impact in the world didn't. Hinata-sama, even though Naruto-san isn't there with you physically. He's mentally with you, in your heart, and will forever love you. So don't be sad." Fox say.

Hinata looked surprised, but smiled. "Arigatou, Fox-san. You're right. I'm going to visit his grave, then head to the academy. Arigatou again!"

* * *

Fox smiled, happily.

"**That was a good speech, Naruto.**" Kurama says.

Fox smiles. "Arigatou, Kurama. It was from the heart."

Kurama smiles. "**I can tell. Oh and Naruto.**"

Fox looks at Kurama, confused. "What?"

"**Duck.**"

Fox quickly, ducks just in time. Tsunade throws Kiba to a tree. Then Tsunade throw Chicken into another tree. Fox stands up. "What the hell?"

Tsunade turns to Fox. "If you don't want to get hurt. Stay out of my way."

Fox backs away. "Hai. Hokage-sama."

* * *

Fox still sitting there, still doing the occasional laugh. While Shizune is sitting there trying to stop Tsunade.

"You won't mind me sitting here?" A voice says, making Fox jump.

Fox turns around. _Kakashi-sensei?_ Standing there was Kakashi Hatake.

"Hai. Kakashi-sempai." Fox says sitting back down, the same time as Kakashi.

"So, why is our Hokage beating the shit out of those two?" Kakashi asks.

Fox sighs. "I actually have no clue."

Kakashi smiles. "You're not actually ANBU are you."

Fox froze. _He knows. _"What. I am ANBU."

"I'm hoping that Tsunade-sama wasn't the one to choose your name. Because it's stating the obvious." Kakashi states.

Fox froze, some more. "She did. What's obvious."

* * *

Kurama laughs. "**He so knows who you are.**"

Fox glares. "How did he find out?"

Kurama laughs harder. "**I'm surprise. No one else figured it out. 1) How did no one connect Fox and the blonde hair. I'm surprised that Nara kid didn't figure it out. 2) Sasuke's hair does look like a chicken. 3) Your chakara signature. I know your trying your best to hide it, but Kakashi has the sharigan. So i'm not surprised he found you** out"

Fox slumps in defeat, "I guess he's the person, who i get to tell."

"**You didn't even have to tell him.**" Kurama smiles.

* * *

"Why aren't you reading your porn?" Fox asks, leaning back.

**"**Do I always have to read it?" Kakashi asks.

"Don't you like praise those books?" Fox smiles.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "No."

Fox lies. "Don't lie to an ANBU."

Kakashi smirks. "A fake ANBU?"

Before Fox could reply, Tsunade beat him.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asks, finally cooled off. Kakashi smiles, but doesn't answer. Tsunade looks at Fox. "Fox?"

Fox sighs. "He knows."

Tsunade lifts an eyebrow.

* * *

"How'd you find out?" Tsunade asks, while she heals Chicken and Kiba.

"Well, when they first arrived. They felt familiar. But I totally pushed it aside. When I saw them fighting in the street. I decided to investigate. I connected the Fox and blonde hair to him." Kakashi says pointing to Fox. "Then connected the chicken hair to him." Pointing to Chicken

"Quit hating on the hair." Chicken mutters.

"Shizune. Take Kiba to 5 rooms away." Tsunade orders. Shizune obidiently does it.

Kakashi walks to the door and locks it. "So what the hell is happening that you had to fake the death of 2 ninjas?"

Fox removes his mask. Kakashi studies his face. His face has more features, but the same whisker marks and beautiful blue eyes. He's starting to look like his father. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sasuke's parents, Ero-sensei, Neji, and your old teammate Rin are alive."

Kakashi froze. "Edo tensei?"

"No. Something. That brings them back to life. Something more advanced, it makes them look like they didn't even die." Sasuke says.

"When do they arrive?" Kakashi asks.

"Tomorrow. But Kakashi. Obito isn't too far away, from them." Tsunade says.

"The 4th shinobi war is happening again?" Kakashi asks.

Before Tsunade can reply, Naruto beats her. "No, nothing like that will happened. We don't want the world to be in fear again. They just got over that a year ago. They don't want to be reminded of that time. We're in peace right now, lets stay in peace for a lot longer."

Tsunade smiles. _You've grown, Naruto _"Naruto is right. The Konoha 12, their senseis, ANBU, and I will deal with them. The other Kages are ready to join in a minute notice. So if the smallest possibility that will happen, we're ready."

"Nothing we can't handle." Naruto smiles.

"Oh." Sasuke says, and digs into his pouch. He takes out 3 newly made 3-pronged kunai. "Happy Birthday Dobe."

Naruto accepts them, and puts them into his pouch. "Thanks teme."

Shizune returns with gifts. Naruto smiles, and about to open one when Kurama calls him into the mindscape.

* * *

**"Naruto." Kurama says.**

"Hmm?" Nartuo asks.

**"They're in the forest." Kurama says.**

Naruto looks at Kurama confused. "Who?"

**"The people who are supposed to be here tomorrow!" Kurama yells.**

Naruto pales.

* * *

"Naruto?" Shizune asks, noticing Naruto pale.

Naruto puts his mask back on. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Fox's clone flashes to the forest with a kunai.

"What is happening?" Tsunade demands.

"Everyone grab each other. I have no time to explain." Fox orders. Everyone grabs each other. _This is going to hurt._

Everyone grabs each other and Fox uses Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport everyone to the forest.

* * *

The 5 ninjas arrive to the forest. Fox falls onto the ground, panting.

"Oh my god. Remind me to never do that again." Fox pants.

"Why are we here, Fox?" Tsunade asks once again.

Before Fox can answer, Chicken senses something. "Tsunade-sama. Behind you."

Everyone turns around, there emerging from the forest, are the 7 dead people who are supposed to be here tomorrow. "I thought you said they'll be here tomorrow." Kakashi asks.

"Well. That didn't happen." Chicken said, getting into a fighting stance. Everyone followed after.

* * *

**"They're under some sort of genjustu." Kurama informs.**

"Do you have any way to remove it?" Fox asks.

**Kurama thinks. "Yeah. But it's be painful for you. I'm going to be sending large amount of chakara to them, at a high speed. So bear with it."**

Fox nods. "Let's get it over with."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama. They're under a genjustsu." Fox informs.

"Ok. What's the plan?" Chicken asks.

"Kurama has a plan, but I'm gonna be in pain." Fox answers.

"Let's get it over with before anyone notices I'm gone or notices them." Tsunade orders.

The last thing Fox sees is Kurama switching places with him, the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Should I post this on Deviantart too? Leave a review if you think :)**


	4. Day 2: Birthday (Part 2)

**A/N:  
**

**Fox-with the mask on  
Naruto-with the mask off**

**Chicken-with the mask on  
Sasuke-with the mask off**

* * *

**9/10/13**

**I'm having a huge debate if Rin should be older. Ugh...hmmm...uh...hmmm...yeah, she'll be as old as Obito and Kakashi. So 31. Decision made :)**

**Oh and Sasuke's parents and Rin may REALLY be OOC! Just warning. Actually they will so be OOC, sorry guys :}**

**9/20/13**

**This week of school, has been SOOO stressful. I actually had to do an all nighter to finish my homework. I shouldn't be doing that, yet. I'm only in middle school, i'm not in College. *sigh* **

**Since, I had a stressful week, I decided to give those who had a stressful week too this chapter. Maybe this will be the stress reliever.**

* * *

Fox groaned.

Again.

"He's waking up." A voice says.

Fox finally opens his eyes and notices he wasn't in the forest anymore. He was in an empty interrogation room.

"W-What happened?" Fox asks, struggling to get up. "And why do I feel sore?"

"After you and Kurama switched places. He sent a huge wave of chakra, and removed the genjustsus off of every single one of them." Shizune explains.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei and Teme?" Fox asks.

"Kakashi is talking to Rin while Sasuke is talking to his parents." Shizune answers.

Tsunade looks at him. "It's your choice. You can talk to them or i'll explain everything."

Fox sighed. "I'll do it."

Tsunade nods. "Just walk out the door and walk straight across. They're in that room. Naruto, you can tell them."

Fox nods. "Thanks baa-chan." He exits the room.

* * *

"So we're back from the dead?" Jiraiya asks.

"And in an interrogation room." Kushina adds.

"Alone." Minato finishes.

"WHY ARE WE ALIVE, YA KNOW?" Kushina yells.

Fox enters the room. "We would like to know that, Kushina-sama." _Oh kami, It's weird calling kaa-san by her first name._

The three adults stare at Fox.

"Why is an ANBU interrogating us? Shouldn't the Hokage be the one?" Jiraiya asks,

"Tsunade-sama is currently busy with the others." Fox answers.

"Others? There was others with us?" Minato asks.

"Hai. Minato-san. Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Hyuga Neji, and Nohara Rin." Fox answers. "Do you have any clue how you returned to life."

Minato sighs. "I thought it was Edo tensei. But we're alive, no physical differences."

"That's what we thought too. Hmm. I guess we have to investigate this a lot more." Fox sighs.

Awkward Silence.

"So, could I go see my son?" Kushina asks.

"How old is he now?" Jiraiya wonders. "How long have I've been dead?"

* * *

Fox freezes. _Should I tell them..._

"**Might as well.**" Kurama says.

"Yeah, but-"

"**Just tell them. It'll be nice to talk to them anyway.**" Kurama smiles.

Fox smiles back.

* * *

Minato noticed the small pause and instantly panicked. "Is he alive?"

Kushina glared at Minato. "DON'T SAY THAT, YA KNOW!"

"Kushina. Did you not notice his small pause?" Minato asks.

The three adults stared at Fox, waiting for an answer. Fox sweatdrops, sighs, and sits on the chair.

"He's fine. Perfectly fine." Fox answers.

"Where is he then?" Jiraiya asks.

"Everyone thinks he and Uchiha Sasuke are dead." Fox answers.

Everyone froze. "Wait, so he's not dead?" Kushina asks. Fox nods, she sighs in relief.

"So where is he?" Jiraiya asks again.

"On a S-rank mission. That only the other Kages and Kakashi knows about. They've been "dead" since last year, right after the 4th shinobi war." Fox answers. "Their mission was to track down, you guys and try to figure out what the hell was happening."

"Then he's in Konoha?" Minato asks.

Fox removes his mask. Receiving gasps. He smirks. "He is."

* * *

Rin stared at the man in front of her. He seemed so familiar. The man reminded her of her old teammate.

"So, Rin. Do you have any idea how you're alive?" The man asks.

Rin shakes her head. "No, all i remember is this really peaceful chakra, then waking up in here." Rin answers, honestly. "By the way. Who are you?"

The man smiles. "You don't recognize me, Rin?"

Rin shakes her head. "Gomen."

"Kakashi Hatake. You're former teammate." Kakashi says.

Rin widens her eyes. "Kakashi? You're so old now."

Kakashi smirks. "Look at you."

"So?" Rin laughs.

Then the seriousness came on.

"So you're positive that you don't know ANYTHING about you coming back to life?" Kakashi asks one more time.

"Yes, Kakashi. I'm sure." Rin says, the realizes something. "Kakashi? Where is Minato-sensei?"

Kakashi sweatdrops. _How do I explain this? _"He's dead..."

Rin stares in disbelief, tears forming. "How is Kushina-san taking it?"

_"_She's dead too Rin. It's a complicated story." Kakashi says.

"We have time d-" Rin starts when a blonde ANBU is sent flying through a wall.

Rin and Kakashi sweatdrop. Coming out of the hole is Kushina, hair flying up.

_I guess she's living up to her name again. Poor Naruto. _Kakashi thinks.

Minato runs to Kushina trying to stop her, while Jiraiya is on the ground laughing.

Rin notices Kushina and her sensei. Then looks at Kakashi confused. Kakashi sighs. "I have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku was confused, which was rare. Next to him was his wife, but in front of him was an ANBU, staying still and quiet.

No one spoke at all until Mikoto decides to.

"How?" Mikoto asks.

"That's what we like to know." Chicken says.

"We have no clue." Fugaku says.

Chicken glares. "Don't lie to me."

Fugaku glares. "You dare say that to a Uchiha!"

Chicken glares back. "Yes, I am. Now tell me."

Fugaku is about to answer but Mikoto beats her husband. "We don't know. All we know is that we felt this really nice feeling chakra."

Chicken relaxes when he hears that answers. "I'll accept that."

Fugaku is dumbfounded. "Why'd you believe her and not me?!"

"Because she's the only one who cared-shit!" Chicken yells, then realizes what he said.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asks. Chicken stays quiet.

Fugaku activates his sharingan. "Answer her."

Chicken rips off his mask, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated. "Because she is my mother!"

Fugaku and Mikoto freeze surprised. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nods. Mikoto runs up and hugs Sasuke. Sasuke tenses, relaxes, and slowly hugs back. Mikoto is crying. "Look how big you are! You're turning into a fine shinobi."

Fugaku stares at Sasuke. "I see you have your Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. You make me proud."

Sasuke is shocked, not used to his tou-san praising him. Sasuke smiles slightly. "Hn."

"So what the hell is going on?" Fugaku asks.

"That's what were trying to figure out." Sasuke sighs.

Tsunade enters the room. Fugaku and Mikoto look at her, confused. Tsunade looks at them both, and nods.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asks.

Tsunade shakes her head. "None of them know anything."

"How come Tsunade knows about this too? Shouldn't this be a S-rank mission?" Fugaku asks.

Tsunade turns to them. "It is."

Sasuke turns to his parents. "Allow me to introduce you both to her. Tou-san, Kaa-san meet the Godaime Hokage, Princess Tsunade."

Fugaku and Mikoto bow. "I shouldn't be surprised."

Something they didn't expect was a Toad Sannin being thrown through the wall. Causing everyone to sweatdrop.

* * *

"He is."

Kushina stared at her son. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto smirks. "Kaa-san."

Kushina tackles Naruto to the ground. "Oh look how big you are! And you're an ANBU already. I'm so proud of you-ttebane!"

"Arigatou, Kaa-san." Naruto grins.

"How old are you now Naruto?" Jiraiya asks.

"Just turned 18." Naruto answers.

Kushina pouts. "Aww. I missed your birthday! I need to cook a lovely dinner!"

Naruto smiles. "Arigatou kaa-san, but we're busy at the moment. I'm not supposed to be alive at the moment. I have to raincheck that."

Kushina pouts."Fine."

"Naruto. Do you have a clue what is happening? How we're alive?" Minato asks.

Naruto sighs. "No. We're back at square one. Dammit."

"What about Kurama?" Minato asks.

Naruto shakes his head." He doesn't know either."

"Kurama?" Jiraiya asks.

Naruto grins. "Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name."

Minato smiles, while Kushina and Jiraiya are shocked. Kushina smiles. "Hm. That suits him."

"Gaki, I want to challenge you in a duel. I want to see how much you've improve." Jiraiya challenges.

Normally Naruto would accept this challenge, but right now he was on a mission, and had to be serious. "Sorry, Ero-sensei. But not now."

"Oi, Naruto." Kushina says. Naruto turns around, to be punched through the wall.

Minato runs to his wife, while Jiraiya falls on the ground, laughing like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Rin and Kakashi stare, shocked for a moment.

Rin, then notices her sensei and Kushina. She looks at Kakashi for an explanation.

Kakashi sighs. "I have a lot of explaining to do."

Naruto groans as he gets up. "What the hell was that, kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san?" Rin asks, then turns looks at Kakashi again.

"I have A LOT to explain now." Kakashi sighs.

Minato looks at Rin. _She's grown up now._

"Rin, you and others were brought back to life. Even Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama are alive." Kakashi explains.

Rin nods. "Then...how about, that blonde kid there? He called Kushina-sama, kaa-san."

Minato smiles, then wraps his arm around Naruto. "Can't you tell Rin. He's my son!"

Rin does a double-take. "S-son?" She smiles. "Kakashi. Pay up."

Kakashi grumbles, taking out 100 ryo and hands it to Rin. Rin smiles. Minato looked at Kakashi for an explanation. "When we were younger. We bet that you and Kushina-sama would have a child and that you two were seeing each other." Minato and Kushina blush as Minato lets go of Naruto.

Rin faces Naruto and introduces herself. "Hello, i'm Nohara Rin. Nice to meet my sensei's son."

Naruto nods. "I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto says so politely which shocks Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Jiraiya laughs. "Someone is trying to hit on her."

Kushina gets ready to knock some sense into Jiraiya, but Naruto beats him. He punches him straight through the wall.

* * *

A vein pops out of Tsunade's head. She looks at Naruto. "Naruto. Report."

"Ero-sennin said that I was trying to hit on Rin." Naruto says then smirks. "Oh and he's staring at your boobs, by the way, Tsunade-baa-san."

Tsunade glares at Jiraiya, then pulls him by the ear. "Please excuse us. I have to talk to my fellow Sannin." Jiraiya and Tsunade exits.

Sasuke turns to Naruto. "You want him to die?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "Eh."

Mikoto notices Minato and Kushina. "M-Minato-san. Kushina-sama." She bows.

"It's alright. No need to bow." Kushina says.

Mikoto nods.

"What now?" Fugaku asks.

"Until we can figure out what the hell happened. All of you are stuck here." Sasuke answers.

Kushina groans. "Awwe. I don't want to be stuck here."

Tsunade returns with a beaten up, Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-sama. Do we have to stay here until everything clears up?" Rin asks.

Tsunade sighs. "I have been thinking about that. And my decision is tonight you all have to stay here just for tonight. But in the morning, you all can walk around Konoha with a henge on, only if you have Naruto or Sasuke with you."

"Uzumaki?" Fugaku asks.

Tsunade nods.

"The demon brat? You're trusting an S-class mission to the demon brat." Fugaku asks.

Killer intent is thrown at Fugaku from everyone in the room. Before anyone can do, Naruto slams his fist on the table.

"Yes, the demon brat. You have a problem with that? I may have the Kyuubi in me and am partners with him. Kurama and I did so many things that you can't even compare to. Fugaku-san you shouldn't call someone a name, without getting to know him or her. I am clearly not a demon and Kurama may have killed many on my birthday, but he was being controlled and the Bijuu don't trust humans, that easily. But if you got to know him, you would understand why he did that. Also Fugaku-san, I would be very careful what you say something, We have not 1, yet 2 hokages in here, 2 of the Sannin, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, 2 ANBU, Jounins, and a Hyuga in the other room." Naruto says, a little too calmly.

Everyone stared at Naruto. Tsunade is the first one to get out of the shock."Yes, Fugaku. Naruto is also in-charge of you."

Shizune enters the room and looks at Naruto. "Naruto. Neji wants to talk to you."

Naruto nods. "I'll be back." Naruto exits with Shizune.

* * *

Neji waited patiently for Naruto. Naruto enters, and Neji is surprised. "ANBU already?"

"Just for the time being." Naruto says as he sits down. "Neji. Thank you."

Neji smiles, and shakes his head. "You are welcome. But, Naruto if I was in your shoes and you were in mine, would you do the same?"

Naruto smirks. "You seem to underestimate me. I would. But not only for you, but anyone."

Neji nods. "That is good. How is Hinata-sama taking my death?"

"Not so good." _More than she should. And i'm the reason why she's hurting more than she should.__  
_

Neji looks on the ground. "Once this confusion is over. I shall apologize to her for making her sad."

Naruto sighs. "Neji. It's not your fault. Its's mine."

Neji looks up. "How?"

"I'm dead to everyone, except who know about this mission." Naruto explains.

Neji narrows his eyes. "Answer this question, were you two dating before the 4th shinobi war started."

Naruto nods. "Right after defeating Pain."

"So she's in more pain than she should be. She shouldn't even be in pain." Neji says, and gets ready to fight him. Naruto sweatdrops.

"N-Neji. W-What are you doing?" Naruto asks. But he already knows why.

* * *

Neji and Naruto enter the room, both look kind of beaten up.

"What the hell happened in there?" Jiraiya asks.

"Nothing." Neji and Naruto say at the same time

"OK, rest up. Sasuke will be in charge of his parents. Naruto will be in charge of his parents. Kakashi will be in charge of Rin. I'll watch Jiraiya. Whoever Neji stays with will be in charge of him." Tsunade says.

Everyone nods and said goodbye to each other.

* * *

At the Hokage office.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi meet up in my office at 9am sharp." Tsunade looks at Naruto and Kakashi. "Do NOT be late."

"Hai." Naruto and Kakashi say.

Tsunade looks at Shizune and nods. Shizune returns with the presents from earlier and hands it to Naruto. Naruto opens Shizune's present. It was a box full of poisons and their antidotes. Naruto puts in his pouch. "Arigatou. Shizune-nee-san."

"You're welcome, Naruto."

Naruto opened a small box, and gasped. "How? I thought Kurama destroyed it." He lifted the necklace Tsunade gave him when he won the bet.

Tsunade smiles. "I had one of the Hyuga members, find the pieces. I spent forever repairing it, but it looks like it wasn't even broken."

Naruto grins. "Arigatou, Baa-san!"

Kakashi began to take out his Icha Icha book. Everyone assumed he was going to give that to Naruto. Kakashi laughed and took out Naruto's Hitai-ate. "Fixed it up for you. It seemed that the metal had too many scratches and the cloth was shorter than usual. But, I may be wrong."

Naruto smirks, as he takes the Hitai-ate. "Arigatou. Kakashi-sensei."

"Now, that's over. Everyone dismissed." Tsunade says.

* * *

"How was your birthday?" Chicken asks.

"Better than I expected. How was seeing your parents again?" Fox asks.

"Better than expected." Chicken smirks.

They pass Konoha 11, as they walk to their temp. house. But they hear the 3 words that make both Chicken and Fox smirk.

* * *

The waitress filled each cup full of sake. Everyone raised their cups.

"Today's the birthday of Naruto." Lee starts.

"of a beloved boyfriend." Hinata says.

"of a rival." Kiba says.

"of one of the dead lasts." Shikamru says

"of a member Konoha 11." Tenten say.

"of a comrade." Shino says.

"of a brother." Sakura says.

"of a classmate." Ino says.

"of a friend." Sai says.

"Of a hero." Konoha 11 say at the same time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"

* * *

**A/N: Finished this before 1am. Yay! Hopefully this will bring happiness to anyone who had a stressful week. Now i'm going to bed. Night everyone!**


	5. Day 3: Reveal

**A/N:  
**

**Fox-with the mask on  
Naruto-with the mask off**

**Chicken-with the mask on  
Sasuke-with the mask off**

* * *

**~9/23/13...10:26pm-11:12pm...468 words**

**I'm going to start putting the dates, the time, and how many words i wrote on this. To show how long it takes me to write a thousand words. So yeah...here we go.**

**~9/29/13...7:58pm-9:38pm...1,160 words  
**

**I'm on my two week break, so i'm planning on updating a chapter before i go back to school.**

**And if you're wondering why it took me forever to type like a few words. I get distracted. When i can't think of ideas i read fanfiction for inspiration...so then i get caught in reading it and you probably can figure out the rest. **

**~9/30/13...1:33pm-1:50pm...1,249 words**

**2 week breaks. I love them! Having time away from stress and school...but at the same time i hate them because i'm really bored. Ugh. LOL**

**~10/9/13...12:49am-1:26am...1,626 words**

**For Halloween I'm going to Eren from Attack on Titan (: and *sigh* i have 4 days left of my break. Hopefully i can update this before it's over. **

**The saddest thing happened to me. One of my best fanfictions, that i was still writing, was deleted. I'm going to cry now. Night.**

**~10/11/13...3:08pm-5:01pm...11:32pm-12:20pm...3,201 words. ~**

**I'm going to try to finish it today. So let's see if it's going to happen.**

* * *

"Peaceful chakra? Are you sure that's it? Nothing else?" Tsunade asks once again.

Everyone nods. "We said that a million times already, Tsunade-sama." Rin says.

Tsunade groans. "This is getting us no where. Damn."

Jiraiya yawns. "Anyway, why did you come here to question us this early? The sun is barely rising."

"I couldn't sleep." Tsunade admits.

"Worried?" Mikoto asks.

Tsunade shakes here head. "Kinda. I have an eerie feeling."

* * *

_"Fox-sensei! Onii-san learned created a new jutsu!" Daichi exclaims, clutching Fox's arm. _

_Fox looks at Chicken surprised. "Are you sure?" Fox asks._

_"Yes! I am! Come on! Look at it before you and Chicken-sensei leave!" Daichi yells._

_Fox nods and follows Daichi. Chicken closely following behind them. They arrived to see a teenager poking a dead rat. "Onii-san! I brought Fox-sensei, to see your new jutsu." Daichi smiles._

_The teenager looks up, and smiles. "Yay! Watch this. Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu." _

_Green light came from the rat, and it got up. It was like it was never dead. _

_Fox is shocked. The only place he seen that jutsu was from Nagato. "R-Ryouta. Can you face me?"  
_

_Ryouta look at Fox directly in the eyes. Fox examine his eyes. No Rinnegan. No Henge. No contacts. Fox sighs, then grins. "Good job. Now keep practicing then you'll become a fine shinobi."_

_Ryouta grins. "Arigatou, Fox-sensei!"_

Naruto shoots up, in cold sweat. His breathing was in quick, short breaths. "W-Why did I r-remember that now?"

He glances at Sasuke. Sasuke was still asleep, meaning he was up really early. He glanced at the window, the sun was barely rising. Naruto decided to get ready, since he was up. He took a quick shower, changed into his ANBU uniform, restocked his kunai, and grabbed his mask. _I should walk around to pass time._

Fox opened the door and exited.

* * *

Kiba walked toward the group. "Sorry for being late."

"It's alright. We're actually early." Tenten says.

"Why did we plan to meet up so early?" Ino yawns.

"We need to pay our respect to them, before it gets crowded there." Shino answers.

The group wait another 5 minutes and are surprised when they see Hinata walking with Sakura. They expected Hinata to be depressed, but she was smiling.

"Hinata!" Kiba calls, his younger sister. Hinata looks at him and smiles.

"Hello Kiba." Hinata smiles.

"You're not sad?" Kiba asks.

Sakura punches him. "BAKA! Why the hell? Is she supposed to be sad? SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE SAD! LET HE BE HAPPY!"

Everyone sweat drops.

"G-Gomen." Kiba says.

"Come on. Let's repay our respects to Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke." Shino leads the group.

Fox decides to follow his friends. He was missing them dearly.

The group arrived to their destination. They bowed their heads and prayed.

Fox smiles, sadly. _I can't wait for this mission to be over. _

About 10 minutes later. Their senseis arrived, and they joined their students, and paid their respect.

Kakashi felt like they were being watched. He looked at the tree and threw a kunai straight towards Fox. Fox fell out of the tree. Everyone stared at him.

Kakashi sweat drops. _Oh oops. I didn't expect Naruto to wake up that early. _

Fox stood up quickly. "Gomen. Did not mean to interrupt any of you. I'll be going." Fox was about to leave but Shikamaru stops him.

"Aren't you one of the weird ANBU?" Shikamaru asks.

Everyone expected Fox to get mad, but he didn't. Fox smiled behind the mask. "Yes. I am."

"You sure we haven't met before that incident?" Choji asks.

Fox nods. "I'm absolutely sure."

Everyone nods. Fox flashes away.

"Let's head to eat some food, before we have to get working." Lee cheers. Everyone nods.

They gave a last look at the graves before they left.

_Rest in Peace, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto! We miss you three very much. _

* * *

Sasuke woke up and looked to his side. Expecting to see Naruto, but the bed was fixed. Sasuke looked around. "Fox."

No answer.

"Hn. I guess he woke up early. Probably excited to hang out with his parents." Sasuke says as he gets out of bed.

He walks to the bathroom. He starts the shower, removes his clothes, and enters. As he scrubbed his body he thought about what he was going to do with his parents.

_Why is Naruto getting along with his parents so easily? I had some of my childhood with my parents and I didn't get along with them that easily. Ughhhh. _

Sasuke punches the wall. "Goddamn. Think Sasuke. Think. How do I get along with my parents."

The water is running down his body. Sasuke sighs.

"I guess i'll have to improvise." Sasuke turns of the showers, wraps a towel around his waist, and gets out. He starts changing, and finally is done. "I guess, i'll push aside the past. And start a new slate with my parents."

Sasuke grabs the door handle, putting on his mask, and exits.

* * *

"None of you are late. Surprisingly." Tsunade says.

The three men nod.

"Now. Jiraiya and Neji will be with me." Tsunade starts. "Do not cause trouble. I swear. I will beat the living shit out of each one of you. No leaving Konoha. No sparring. That's all. Dismissed." Tsunade says.

Kakashi and Chicken are the first ones to leave. Fox leaves, but right before he looks over his shoulder. "Get some sleep. Baa-chan." Then leaves.

Tsunade smiles. "I will Brat. As soon as this is over."

* * *

"I want to get out of here." Kushina complains.

"Soon. Kushina." Minato smiles. As soon as he said that. Fox flashes in.

"Hey!" Fox says.

"Finally! Let's get something to eat!" Kushina begs.

Fox laughs. "We will. Where do you want to eat. Okaa-san?"

"Anywhere!" Kushina says.

_I see where I get that from._ Fox smiles. "Otou-san. Do you have a suggestion?"

Minato closes his eyes and thinks. "Hm...Ichiraku's?"

Fox grins. "Let's go! What are we waiting for?!" Fox drags his parents out the door.

* * *

Chicken opens the door and lets his parents enter first.

"This is where you're staying, Sasuke?" Mikoto asks.

Chicken takes off his mask and nods. "It's temporary."

"Well. Let me start cooking." Mikoto says and heads towards the kitchen, leaving the son and father in the room.

Awkward Silence.

_What do I do?_ Sasuke panics.

"So...uh...what have you been doing?" Fugaku asks trying to start a conversation.

"Um...wanted revenge. Betrayed Konoha, became a missing nin...killed Itachi...found out the truth, helped in the 4th shinobi war, and now doing this mission." Sasuke says calmly.

"You killed Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke nods.

"Why? He was your brother!" Fugaku yells.

"He "killed" the clan. I didn't know the truth! What did you expect me to do? He made me believe that he was the villain! I wanted revenge for the clan and for you two!" Sasuke yells.

Fugaku is taken back. "I'm sorry you had to endure that."

This time Sasuke was taken back. He smiled then it disappeared. "It's alright."

"Why don't we help your okaa-san with dinner." Fugaku asks.

Sasuke smiles. "Sure."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama I don't think this is wi-" Neji starts.

"Oh come on. Just for a little while." Tsunade begs.

"But Tsunade-sama I shouldn't even be-" Neji starts again.

"Arigatou!" Jiraiya and Tsunade yell as they exit the door.

Neji sighs. Shizune sweat drops.

"Why am I doing her paperwork for her? Am I even allowed to look through these paperwork?" Neji asks.

"Tsunade-sama is always trying not to do paperwork. Here Neji i'll help you." Shizune says, putting Tonton down.

Neji nods. "Arigatou."

_Why did I pull the short straw?_ Neji pouts.

* * *

"The village looks different." Rin says looking around.

Kakashi smiles. "Well it's been some years since you last saw it. Plus the village had to rebuilt."

Rin cocks her head. "Why?"

"Well the village was destroyed." Kakashi answered.

"Are you serious?" Rin asked shocked.

Kakashi nods. "But the village is back to normal and everything."

Rin smiles. "That's good. I'm happy."

"So how is being alive once again feeling?" Kakashi asks.

"Hmm...i don't know. Alright. Good." Rin answers. She notices a small pharmacy. "You won't mind heading there?"

Kakashi shrugs then gets dragged by Rin. Rin looks at the new medicines.

"Woah. I haven't seem any of these medicines before." Rin looks amazed. "I guess I got to learn about the new medicines now."

"So you're returning as a medical nin?" Kakashi asks.

Rin nods, smiling. "Yeah. Even though I've been dead doesn't mean I lost my touch."

"I wasn't saying you lost your touch. I wanted confirmation, thats all." Kakashi laughs.

"So Minato-sensei's son looks exactly like him." Rin says.

"Yeah. But has his Kaa-san's personality." Kakashi smiles.

"How did Minato-sensei die?" Rin ask as they exit the pharmacy with a few bags of medicines.

"Um...well Obito, we didn't know that Obito was alive, so we thought he was Madara. He controlled the kyu-Kurama after Naruto was born. Sensei used Shiki Fujin to seal half of Kurama into Naruto. Kurama tried to kill Naruto but Minato-sensei and Kurama-sama blocked him. His nail pierced them both." Kakashi explains.

"O-obito did?" Rin asks shocked.

"He was enraged that I killed you. He wanted revenge." Kakashi says guilty.

"I chose to die. Kakashi. It's not your fault." Rin says.

Kakashi nods. "But in the end. Naruto somehow changed Obito and helped Naruto and Sasuke klll the real Madara. Then killed himself. Ending the war." Kakashi finishes.

"The Will of Fire, still in him. I bet." Rin smiles looking at the sky.

* * *

"Another!" Tsunade yells, already drunk.

"My hime. That's...uh the 20th bottle you've asked. We've only been here...um i don't know many hours." Jiraiya says.

Tsunade grabs Jiraiya's collar. "Don't you dare stop me. I'm having fun before I have to go back to the office and do the never fucking ending paperwork."

"Shishou?" A voice ask.

Tsunade and Jiraiya turn around. Sakura was standing there, with the other Konoha 11.

"What are you all doing here?" Tsunade demands.

"Well. We decided to have dinner together and order some sake." Lee answers.

"Dinner?" Jiraiya asks. "It's the afternoon...we couldn't have been here for that long."

"You two have been here all day. I'm surprised you two haven't passed out. But what am I talking about it's the Hokage-sama." The clerk says.

Everyone looks at Jiraiya. "Have we met? Are why are you so close the the Hokage?" Ino asks.

Jiraiya starts to sweat. "Uh..w-well you see. I'm-"

"He's a friend of mine who's visiting Konoha. What kind of friend would I be and not hang out with him before he leaves in a few days." Tsuande makes up.

"Nice to meet you. We shall be ordering from another bar. Hokage-sama." Shino says as he ushes the Konoha 11 out the door.

"Oi. What are all of you doing?" Kakashi notices as he and Rin walk by.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Choji notices.

"Oh everyone's here." Kakashi notices Tsunade and Jiraiya being ushered out.

"Did you get kicked out?" Rin asks.

"They said we were there too long." Jiraiya huffs.

"You were there all day." Sai mutters.

Jiraya holds Tsunade back from attacking Sai.

"Oh. Are you a new medical ninja?" Sakura asks.

Rin smiles. "Uh...you can say that."

* * *

Chicken was giving his parents a tour of Konoha. He didn't know why they wanted a tour at night. But he didn't question them.

"Konoha looks different, doesn't it dear?" Mikoto asks.

Fugaku noticed it too. "It does. I wonder why."

"The village was destroyed." Chicken answers.

"What. Why?" Mikoto asks.

"Pain, he was apart of the Akatsuki, destroyed the village. Luckily Tsunade-sama protected the people, using up all her chakra." Sasuke explains. He wasn't too sure in details. He only heard it from Naruto during their mission.

"Chicken." Fox says. Chicken turns around.

"What?" Chicken asks.

"Tsunade-sama isn't in her office. It's been hours." Fox answers.

"How do you know?" Chicken answers.

"Because i'm still doing her damn paperwork." Neji says.

Minato laughs. "I think every Kage hates the paperwork."

"It's a never ending hell hole." Neji mutters. "Are you sure you want to be Hokage still?"

Fox smiles. "Of course. There's Shadow Clones to help."

"I should have thought of doing that. Damn." Minato mutters.

Everyone laughs.

"Uh...shouldn't we look for the Hokage? Because I do not want to do anymore paperwork." Neji mutters.

"Yeah. There's a bar near here. I bet she's there." Chicken answers.

* * *

"What's your name? I usually know most of the medical ninjas' names. But I don't happen to know yours." Sakura says.

"Uh-R-Rima. My name is Rima." Rin lies.

"I told you she would be here." Chicken says.

_Why the hell is everyone gathered up here?_ Neji thinks.

"It seems like everyone is gathering here." Fugaku mutters.

"Fox. Chicken. What are you doing here?" Tsunade demands.

"Hokage-sama. You have paperwork to finish." Shizune says.

Tsunade groans. "I hate paperwork."

"But it's you duty as-

* * *

-a...What the hell? Where are we?!" Neji yells.

Instead of being at a bar, they were outside of Konoha. They couldn't even see Konoha anymore.

Everyone was there Konoha 11 with their senseis, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Chicken, Fox, Neji, Kakashi, Rin, The Uchihas, and The Namikazes.

"Thank you for being here." A voice says.

"O-Obito?!" Rin says recognizing the voice.

"Oh...he can't move or speak. I'm controlling him." Another voice says.

"Who the hell are you?" Fox says reaching for a kunai.

"You don't recognize this voice?" The voice ask,"hurt".

"We don't have to. We will take you down." Chicken grabs his sword.

"Well I used Gyaku Kuchiyose to bring all of you here. And you aren't grateful. Well i'm hurt. I guess I won't go easy. Iwa Bushin no Jutsu." The voice says.

6 clones were made. The Original standing next to Obito.

Fox narrowed his eyes, then they widen in surprise. "R-Ryouta?!"

Ryouta smiles. "Finally you recognize me." Then frowns. "But you both shall pay. Fox-_chan, _Chicken-_Chan._"

"Why are you attacking Konoha." Chicken demands.

"You two killed my brother." Ryouta growls.

"We did nothing like that." Chicken yells.

Ryouta smirks. "You two were the ones who the Hokage chose for this mission. The first part of the mission was to watch my brother and I, to see if we were a threat. The Tsuchikage asked your Hokage for help with this. You were supposed to stay with us, befriend us, and if we were poweful, train us or kill us. Of course you chose to train us. You two gave my brother a set of poisons. Why the hell would you give an inexperienced ninja, a set of poisons?!"

"There was a seal on it! To be only opened when he became a genin. There was no way he could have opened it." Fox yells.

"Liars! You just added another lie to your pile. Maybe you should tell everyone who you two really are and who the hell are these random people here with us." Ryouta smirks.

"We're ANBU. No one's supposed to know our identities. That's the first thing we told you." Fox yells.

"Eh. But I know. Who you two are. And those around you. Because I summoned them." Ryouta states. "Now Hokage-_sama. _Please reveal their identities."

Tsunade glares.

"Maybe this will change your mind?" Ryouta says.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." The clones yell and huge balls of fire form.

"So? You have 10 seconds before I release these bad boys to Konoha." Ryouta mocks.

Everyone stares at Tsunade.

"10."

"Tsunade-sama. Call off the misson!" Fox yells.

"9."

"Their identites don't matter!" Ino yells.

"8."

"Come on! Hokage-sama!" Rin yells.

"7"

"Hime. What are you going to do?" Jiraiya whispers to Tsunade.

"6."

**"What is she doing?"** **Kurama asks. **

**"Pressure...But i'll know her answer already." Fox replies. **

"5"

"We trust your decision. We'll follow whatever you choose." Shikamaru says.

"4."

_I guess. We held it out for as long as we could._ Tsunade thinks.

"3"

"Fine. I'll do it." Tsunade says. Ryouta smiles and his clones cancel the jutsu.

"What a smart Hokage." Ryouta says.

"Who knows of this mission. Appear in front of me." Tsunade orders.

They get in a line and release their henges. Resulting in gasps.

"N-Neji-nii-san?"Hinata asks shocked.

"Hai. Hinata-sama. I am alive." Neji confirms.

"How?" Gai asks.

"Everything will be explained after we win this fight." Minato says.

Everyone nods.

"Don't forget the ANBU!" Ryouta playfully reminds.

Fox, Chicken, and Tsunade lock eyes. They stare at each other's eyes for a second. Tsunade nods. "Fox, Chicken. Mission dismissed."

Fox and Chicken flash away. A few seconds later you hear familiar shouting.

"RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!"


End file.
